Supermam e Batmam BR
by alfred32
Summary: Uma história curta que mostra uma versão diferente dos maiores heróis da DC. Um aventureiro de uma terra paralela vem visitar a nossa por motivos acadêmicos. Porém, o visitante acaba se envolvendo em uma confusão com a polícia e a criminalidade local.


**Superman & Batman Made in Brazil**

**Parte 1 - Multiverso**

Não há apenas um universo, mas sim uma família cósmica imensa formada por vários, beirando ao infinito. Uma organização que pode ser compreendida como um grande multiverso. Cada universo tem suas leis da física e regras diferentes. São como seres vivos: nascem, crescem, reproduzem (formando outros universos), evoluem e no final de seu tempo de vida morrem. Todos eles quando chegam ao fim levam apenas a um ponto. O fim dos tempos. O lar dos Ômegas. O ápice da evolução e e da tecnologia. Seres que dominam todas as ciências: materiais, quânticas e espirituais.

No universo dos Ômegas há um centro de estudos chamado **Academia Multiverso**. Pense em uma universidade tão grande que ocupa um planeta inteiro. Não havia melhor centro acadêmico nesse mundo e nem em todos os outros. A academia tinha dezenove bilhões de estudiosos, entre humanos e outros seres de várias outras espécies. A biblioteca era tão comprida que iria levar várias vidas humanas só para se ler os títulos de todas as capas dos seus livros. Aquele era o maior acumulado de conhecimento que todos os universos paralelos já viram. Suas áreas de ensino variavam muito e tinham matérias inimagináveis para alguém nascido até o século vinte e um. Dentre seus vários alunos havia um jovem que desejava fazer um trabalho sobre um mundo que achava interessante só de ouvir falar. Um mundo atrasado, cheio de problemas sociais e desigualdades.

- Você precisa passar despercebido. - Disse o seu tutor. - É permanentemente proibido interferir na vida dos nativos. Qualquer mudança no habitat pode causar resultados catastróficos.

O estudante trocou suas roupas para se "transformar" em um cidadão qualquer do mundo que queria visitar e não chamar atenção. Levava pouca bagagem, não precisava de muito. O tutor se despediu antes dele fazer sua viagem. Não precisava de veículo, nem nada do tipo. Bastou passar por uma porta. Uma porta diferente de qualquer outra que você já tenha visto. Uma porta que emitia uma luz dourada. Um portal.

**Parte 2 - O Turista**

Ele passa despercebido na multidão, ninguém poderia imaginar que ele vinha de tão longe. O homem aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos, pele clara, cabelo preto, corpo forte. Viajando com apenas uma mochila azul comprida que lembrava aquelas usadas por esportistas. Suas roupas eram melhores do que a da média das pessoas que estavam a sua volta, mesmo assim ele não chamava muita atenção. Usando uma blusa de tecido leve vermelha e uma calça jeans azul. O que mais o deixava com cara de playboy, além de seu tipo físico, eram seus tênis. Que denunciavam ser de uma marca muito boa. A sua companhia naquele ônibus interestadual era de poder aquisitivo bem menor. Pessoas com roupas simples, geralmente acompanhadas por toda a família. Muitos deles iam procurar melhores condições de vida na capital. O ônibus após horas de viagem chega na estação rodoviária. Ninguém o esperava, mas ele já estava preparado para aquilo. Não conhecia ninguém ali. Era praticamente uma aventura. O transporte rodoviário era lento e cheio de contratempos, ele tinha condições de viajar de um modo muito mais rápido, mas dispensou a oportunidade. Queria se sentir integrado aquele estilo de vida o máximo possível.

O homem levava no bolso de sua calça jeans um endereço que devia seguir. Um hotel que ficava próximo a rodoviária, distante apenas poucos quarteirões. Não havia muita dificuldade de se chegar lá, mesmo assim devido a sua inexperiência na cidade o jovem acabou escolhendo o caminho mais longo e passou por algumas ruas não muito recomendadas. Becos sujos onde prostitutas baratas se exibiam e sujeitos esqueléticos alimentavam seu vício por substâncias ilícitas. Ele chamava muita atenção ao passar por lá, pois em meio a moradores de rua ele estava bem vestido demais. Muitos ficaram o encarando. Porém, ele deu sorte e ninguém o incomodou. Não que fossem capazes de lhe causar algum mau.

Uma hora depois ele chega no bendito hotel. Estava longe de ser cinco estrelas, mas também não era de todo pobre. Seu quarto já estava reservado. Ele chega até o balcão e diz um nome. Um nome fictício que servia apenas para que ele não precisasse revelar sua real identidade. - **Carlos Saldanha**. - Após checar no computador o atendente lhe entrega uma chave. O atendente era um homem de quarenta e poucos anos que já começava a ficar calvo. Assim como Carlos ele também não era da cidade. Assim como Carlos ele veio de muito longe. O atendente sabia quem ele era, inclusive seu real nome. Era praticamente um teatrinho. Os dois fingiam serem pessoas daquele mundo. A mulher que se sentava em um banco próximo a entrada do hotel era a única "nativa" ali presente. Como tal não tinha a mínima noção da realidade.

Carlos joga sua mochila no canto de seu quarto de maneira bem desleixada e em seguida se deita na cama de vez. O colchão era bem menos confortável em comparação ao que ele estava acostumado, mas já esperava por isso. O menor movimento fazia as molas rangerem. Por causa disso nos primeiros minutos Carlos tentava ficar o mais quieto possível, depois ao perceber que suas tentativas eram vãs ele desencana e passa a ignorar os sonzinhos irritantes. A cama era de casal, mas ele não pretendia dividi-la com ninguém. As paredes algum dia já foram brancas, mas agora estavam amareladas e em vários cantos a pintura descascava. Havia uma televisão de quatorze polegadas pendurada próxima ao teto que Carlos não acertou ligar.

Dentro do quarto havia uma figura pendurada em cima da porta que chamou a atenção de Carlos, pois ele não a conhecia. A escultura era de madeira e representava um homem com barba e cabelo compridos preso a dois retângulos que eram cruzados. O retângulo menor que ia da direita a esquerda prendia as mãos do homem torturado. O retângulo maior que ia de cima para baixo prendia os pés. Carlos se aproximou para examinar melhor aquela imagem. - Que tipo de gente enfeita um quarto com um bonequinho de um homem sofrendo? - Se perguntou Carlos que por não ser familiar a cultura local não conseguia entender o real sentido daquela escultura.

Carlos queria dar uma volta na cidade. Antes disso tomou um banho. Não que precisasse, já que dificilmente suava. Mas queria passar pela experiência. O chuveiro era fraco, por ele caia apenas um filete fino de água. Carlos usou seu sabonete pessoal, que era bem perfumado. Naquele banheiro havia um sabonete a mostra, mas Carlos achou mais sensato não utilizá-lo, pois haviam alguns pelinhos grudados nele que não era sabido a origem.

Vestindo a mesma roupa que usou antes do banho Carlos saiu do hotel e deu início ao seu passeio. Antes ele examinou sua carteira. Tinha cento e vinte reais, ele esperava que com isso desse para ver muita coisa. Primeiro ele passou em um shopping que ficava no fim de uma ladeira situada na esquina da rua do hotel onde estava hospedado. O shopping era grande e parecia ser badalado. Os corredores estavam lotados de gente, jovens em sua maioria. Carlos passou por lojas de roupa e de variedades, mas não comprou nada. Queria apenas ver. Por fim ele encontrou o cinema. Nunca tinha entrado em um daqueles antes. Comprou o ingresso do primeiro filme que viu em cartaz e entrou. Era uma comédia do tipo besteirol. Carlos não conseguia entender as piadas e referências, pois era ignorante a cultura local. Mesmo assim riu. As pessoas a sua volta riam e ele achou que seria melhor seguir o exemplo da maioria. Antes de sair do shopping uma jovem deu em cima dele, mas Carlos não entendeu a intenção da moça e deu uma cortada nela sem querer. Acabou ficando com fama de esnobe.

Andando sem destino certo Carlos acaba voltando a passar por ruas muito perigosas. Sem ter a noção de que alguns lugares não deviam ser visitados ele não tinha a menor preocupação em evitar algumas ruas. O jovem da outra vez teve sorte, mas ela não podia segui-lo para sempre. Em um beco estreito e mal iluminado um homem com olhos que nunca piscavam aponta uma arma para o forasteiro. Carlos olha para o revolver e demora a entender que aquele objeto era um material bélico com potencial ofensivo.

- Perdeu, perdeu! Passa tudo!

Carlos não expressava medo, apenas olhava para o ladrão de modo curioso. - Esta pensando que estou de brincadeira?! Passa a carteira, celular... - Carlos põe a mão no bolso e entrega ao bandido tudo o que carregava, mas o sujeito queria mais. - Não tem nada escondido aí não, né? Tira a camisa! - Quando o drogado se deu por satisfeito Carlos havia ficado apenas com sua cueca. O ladrão vai embora e deixa o rapaz pra trás daquele jeito.

Como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido Carlos continua com sua jornada. Ele não sentia medo, raiva ou vergonha. Também não tinha noção que não era do costume local andar com tão pouca roupa. Apesar disso ele não permaneceu seminu por muito tempo. Uma senhora veio correndo de dentro de uma casa com uma toalha na mão e o cobriu. - Meu jovem! Pelo amor de Deus venha aqui! - A senhora era negra e tinha um problema de saúde que fazia seu cabelo ser ralo. Ela tinha menos de sessenta, mas parecia ser mais velha. Ela viveu naquela região por tempo demais para não se acostumar com cenas assim. Carlos foi levado até a casa da boa samaritana e lhe foi entregue uma muda de roupas que era do filho dela já falecido. Eram um pouco folgadas demais, mas serviam.

- O que diabos veio fazer por aqui?! - Perguntou a senhora de boa alma. - Não sabe que a vizinhança é perigosa?! Principalmente para alguém com sua cara. Que parece ter sido criado a base de danoninho. Os bandidos aqui não perdoam. Espera um pouco, você não veio comprar drogas não, né?

Eram tantas perguntas que Carlos não sabia qual responder primeiro, acabou por não responder nenhuma.

- Garoto, vá com Deus e tenha mais cuidado!

Carlos ignorou o conselho da senhora e continuou a andar sem rumo, sem se preocupar com nada. Agora pelo menos ele podia andar por ruas perigosas sem ser incomodado e sem chamar muita atenção, já que estava usando roupas velhas e surradas, fedendo a mofo. Após andar umas meia hora ele acaba chegando em um largo onde havia um palco improvisado onde uma banda tocava um som alto. A letra da música era bem sexualizada e as pessoas dançavam de maneira bem provocativa, principalmente as mulheres. Perto da calçada um homem espalhava um pó branco no capô de seu carro e ali mesmo, sem ligar para quem visse ou deixasse de ver, inalou o pó com um canudinho.

Uma mulher se aproximava, era bonita, jovem e usava um chapéu de caubói que não combinava muito com o contexto. Estava tão chapada que não estava a fim de perder tempo com cantadas ou conversa mole. Abraçou Carlos de surpresa e o beijou na boca quase que a força. De início ele achou estranho e quase se desvencilhou do gesto, mas acabou gostando e se entregou a mulher. A situação esquentou tanto que quase iam fazendo ali mesmo. Tudo ia bem até que sirenes soaram e começou a correria. A mulher largou Carlos e saiu correndo. Todos pareciam querer fugir, menos Carlos que ficou parado enquanto homens fardados desciam o cacete e prendiam quem conseguiam pegar.

Um policial pegou Carlos pelo pescoço e tentou algemá-lo. Mas o forasteiro não entendeu o que ele queria por isso colocou dificuldade. O policial pensou que ele estava querendo resistir a prisão por isso desceu o cacete. O policial batia com a tonfa com toda sua força, mas Carlos mau sentia os golpes. Quando entendeu o que o homem queria ele lhe entregou suas mãos para serem algemadas.

Quando pediram para ver seus documentos Carlos disse que não os tinha, o ladrão roubou sua carteira com tudo dentro. O policial não acreditou na história que contou e por isso decidiu levá-lo a delegacia. Ia ser fixado e pegaria alguns dias de cadeia. Carlos foi jogado no porta-malas de uma viatura junto de mais dois outros rapazes. Um tinha o braço direito cheio de tatuagens e o outro não tinha camisa.

- Estou cansado do passeio. Acho que quero ir embora. - No meio do caminho até a delegacia, do nada, Carlos diz esse comentário. Os outros dois que dividiam a traseira da viatura se entreolharam achando graça daquilo. Como não tinha jeito de que estava dopado os dois acharam que Carlos não batia bem da cabeça.

A viatura para na frente da delegacia e os policiais começam a tirar os detidos do porta-malas ainda algemados. Carlos se aproveitou dos poucos segundos em que todos tinham tirado a atenção dele para sair dali. Os policiais e os outros presos só sentiram um forte sopro de ar vindo de trás. Antes de se darem conta Carlos tinha sumido. - Que bruxaria é essa?! - Perguntou o tatuado.

- Deixa isso para lá. - Respondeu um dos policiais. - Para todos os efeitos só pegamos esses dois aí.

Sentado no alto de uma torre telefônica, em cima de uma viga de metal, Carlos assiste ao movimento daquela cidade de longe, de cima. Sua audição privilegiada permitia que ele escutasse várias conversas. Podia ouvir as brigas, as risadas, as palavras de amor e as de ódio. Suas mãos ainda estavam presas as algemas. Ele olhou para aquele aparato e começou a examinar um modo de tirá-lo sem ter que quebrá-lo. Não gostava de destruir nada a toa. Como não conseguiu nos primeiros minutos, sua paciência termina e com um puxão forte ele destrói as algemas.

- Esse mundo é bem pior do que eu imaginava. - Comentou Carlos para si mesmo. Com sua visão superior ele conseguiu testemunhar um cenário de guerra. Há vários quarteirões dali homens fardados trocavam tiros com sujeitos estranhos, que escondiam o rosto com máscaras improvisadas feitas com as próprias camisas. Indefesos, os moradores da região tentavam se proteger como podiam, alguns não conseguiam e acabavam caídos no chão.

Se quisesse Carlos poderia resolver aquela disputa em poucos minutos, mas não se achava no direito disso. Não se achava no direito de impor sua vontade aos outros, mesmo que essa imposição pudesse salvar vidas. - Esse não é meu problema.

Carlos sai da viga, mas ao invés de cair no chão fica imóvel no ar. O sujeito voa por mais alguns quilômetros, mesmo decidido a não interferir no tiroteio sua curiosidade fala mais alto e ele se aproxima, tentando assistir a disputa.

Um dos policiais entrou em um armazém, com sua visão que não respeitava parede e concreto Carlos viu o policial trocar tiros com um sujeito magrelo. Os dois se escondiam atrás de pilastras enquanto tentavam acertar um ao outro. No fim, pelo visto, o magricela ficou sem munição. Foi a deixa que o policial precisava para partir para cima. Não havia mais luta. Apenas covardia. O policial imobilizou seu oponente que mesmo sem ter nenhuma chance de reagir continuou recebendo porrada. O rosto do sujeito virou uma massa de inchaço e sangue.

Carlos não conseguiu mais ficar indiferente, teve que reagir. A luta foi breve, o policial não era inimigo a sua altura. Mesmo assim para salvar a vida do homem combalido Carlos acabou se machucando. Algumas escoriações leves que provavelmente sarariam amanhã. Carlos deixa o moribundo em uma rua longe daquele armazém e segue para o hotel a pé. Calmamente.

Carlos não esperava participar de uma briga. Até que gostou da experiência. No dia seguinte continuaria com sua pesquisa. De volta ao seu quarto de hotel, já deitado na cama, ele pega de dentro da sua mochila um aparelho tecnológico avançado. Visto de longe parecia uma folha de transparência qualquer, mas uma olhada mais atenta revelaria que a folha era eletrônica. Podia-se manusear facilmente com a mão suas imagens e carácteres. Carlos alimentava a prancheta com informação. Estava relatando suas experiências naquele mundo que para ele era tão estranho. Anotava tudo, era um estudioso escrevendo suas observações. Os dados escritos não ficavam presos aquela folha, eram enviados automaticamente a uma central situada em sua terra natal. Um mundo que apesar de muito distante Carlos podia acessar a qualquer momento. Bastava falar as palavras certas e uma porta se abriria a seu comando. Não uma de madeira ou aço, mas sim uma feita de energia.

**Parte 3 - Pé na Porta, Soco na Cara**

Ele estava prestes a ter um filho, mais do que nunca não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer. O capitão **Jaquisom Brito** estava no comando de uma operação cujo a finalidade era eliminar um grande traficante da região, o **Sardinha**. A missão era perigosa. Só foi posta em ação, pois dois homens da tropa de elite do estado foram mortos. Aquilo não podia sair barato. A tropa não podia sair da operação sem a cabeça do Sardinha em uma bandeja. Era praticamente uma questão de honra.

Jaquisom é um homem de trinta e poucos anos, pele escura e cabeça lisa de tão careca. Estava usando a farda preta da sua brigada, além de estar armado para uma guerra. Com uma espingarda em mãos e dois revolveres esperando para serem usados em seus coldres. O camburão da unidade avançava pela rua sem se importar com os carros que estavam estacionados pelo caminho. Os policiais simplesmente passavam por cima. Só pararam quando o camburão não conseguia mais seguir em frente. Os bandidos colocaram uma pilha de ferro velho e entulho. Aquilo já era esperado. Os policiais saíram da parte de trás do furgão e o tiroteio teve início.

Um tiro quase acerta Jaquisom, o capitão responde com sua escopeta e faz o atirador dar adeus a sua vida. O bandido parecia ser de menor, mas naquela situação Jaquisom estava pouco ligando para isso. Os policiais começam a se espalhar. Usando o que encontravam como escudo. Desde postes a muros de casas e carros. Jaquisom ia na frente. Entre todos ele era o que mais tinha sangue nos olhos.

A base de operações do Sardinha ficava no topo de uma ladeira bem íngreme. Jaquisom foi na frente enquanto seus comandados davam cobertura. Naquele meio tempo mais três bandidos foram alvejados. Um levou um balaço na cabeça, outro no peito, o terceiro na perna. Esse último estava fora de combate, mas talvez sobrevivesse.

A casa onde o Sardinha morava não era bem uma casa, era mais um armazém. Sua entrada era uma porta de correr, daquelas que iam de cima para baixo. Jaquisom não tinha as chaves, mas isso nem de longe era um problema. Um tiro na fechadura e abrir a porta se tornou moleza. Do lado de dentro o policial viu um cenário que não esperava. - Cadê as drogas?

O que Jaquisom encontrou no armazém foi algo que não soube explicar. Várias pilhas de caixas de papelão contendo um equipamento estranho que mais parecia ser de brinquedo. Pistolas que eram coloridas demais, luvas e capacetes mecânicos que pareciam saídos de alguma obra de ficção cientifica. O policial se distraiu analisando aquilo tudo e isso foi um erro. Ele sente uma fisgada na barriga no lugar onde lhe acertam um tiro. Ainda bem que o colete absorveu a maior parte do impacto.

Jaquisom se esconde atrás de uma pilastra, ele podia ver ao longe seu agressor. Era ele, o maldito Sardinha. O policial atira com sua escopeta, arranca um pedaço da parede, mas não acerta o traficante.

O Sardinha dá vários tiros até acabar com suas balas. Ele precisava recarregar seu revolver e isso levava tempo. Tempo mais do que o suficiente para que o capitão corresse em sua direção e resolvesse aquela disputa a moda antiga, na porrada.

Jaquisom extravasou todas as suas frustrações no rosto do traficante, seus socos eram tão potentes que faziam barulho, após poucos minutos o rosto do Sardinha havia se transformado em uma massa de sangue e inchaço. O policial continuaria até ter certeza que o maldito estava morto, mas parou assim que viu algo que achou impossível. - Estou ficando louco? - Da janela Jaquisom via um garoto flutuando no ar, olhando para ele.

Seu estado cheio de adrenalina o fazia atirar em qualquer coisa que suspeitasse ser ameaçadora. Jaquisom tira seus dois revolveres da cintura e começa a atirar no homem voador. As balas não perfuravam a pele, mas provocavam dor. Elas deixavam vermelhas as partes do corpo do jovem que acertavam. Mesmo assim não era suficiente.

Parecendo furioso, o homem voador se joga na direção de Jaquisom. O policial é praticamente atropelado. Com o impacto ele sai voando e acerta uma pilastra. Suas costas gritam de dor. Uma costela havia se partido. O homem voador pega o Sardinha no colo e o leva para longe dali. O sujeito era rápido. Se piscasse os olhos Jaquisom não conseguiria ver o homem se mover. - Será possível? - Pensou o policial. - O desgraçado tem parte com o capeta?! - Seja qual fosse a resposta para aquela pergunta Jaquisom achou por bem guardar aquela história para si. No dia seguinte diria aos seus comandados que Sardinha havia conseguido fugir. Não daria detalhes de como.

- Sim? Cadê o resultado?! Foi isso?!

O superior de Jaquisom estava muito irritado. Esperava um resultado da operação e obteve em retorno algo completamente diferente. Para começo de conversa não conseguiram por as mãos no traficante Sardinha. Nem mesmo conseguiram uma grande apreensão de drogas. A única coisa que conseguiram apreender foi um monte de caixas cheias de quinquilharias que ninguém sabia ao certo para que serviam. Isso é, se é que serviam para alguma coisa. Aquela tralha inútil enchia o deposito da polícia e não prestava nem para encher estatística.

- Não quero nem saber! O problema é todo seu! Você que se vire para dar um fim nessa porcariada toda.

Quando seu superior foi embora Jaquisom foi deixado sozinho no deposito cheio com aquelas tralhas todas. Assim que se deu conta que ninguém estava olhando para ele o policial extravasou sua fúria. Jaquisom pegou a primeira peça estranha que suas mãos alcançaram e a arremessou contra a parede. O treco parecia uma pistolinha de brinquedo, mas ao se chocar no chão ela acionou. Uma rajada de energia é liberada da arma e um rombo na parede do deposito é criado. Jaquisom olha para o estrago que fez sem acreditar. - Desgraça! O mundo deve estar louco!

**Parte 4 - O Caído**

Ele estava deitado perto de um entulho de lixo, encostado a um poste. Mesmo assim poderia se considerar com sorte. Mesmo seu rosto tendo se convertido a uma massa quase desforme. Dentes foram perdidos. Dores intensas incomodavam sua cara inchada. Seu olho esquerdo havia vazado e não lhe serviria para mais nada. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar morto, só pensando assim para se achar sortudo nessa situação. Como traficante, Sardinha estava acostumado a dores, mas aquela era de longe a pior. Ao enfrentar um policial ele foi desarmado. Levou tanto soco na cara que ficou daquele jeito.

Sardinha só não morreu porque foi salvo por um milagre, era o que achava. Um homem voador aparece do nada e o afasta do perigo. O anjo da guarda podia ao menos deixá-lo em um hospital. Ao invés disso apenas o largou em um beco imundo. Sardinha pensou um pouco no assunto e se conformou. - É, acho que talvez eu esteja querendo demais. - Quando a dor tornou-se insuportável seus sentidos começaram a vazar e ele apaga. Só acordaria horas depois, mas iria preferir ter permanecido inconsciente.

Sardinha estava deitado de barriga para cima em uma mesa fria de aço. Seu corpo estava nu. Sem conseguir se mexer, ele tinha que ficar olhando para o teto, para a lanterna chata que incomodava sua vista. Ao olhar para os lados movendo apenas seu globo ocular o Sardinha viu um cenário que parecia uma oficina ou sala de cirurgia de filme de terror. Só conseguia ver direito o lado direito, pois era o do seu olho bom.

Alguém mexia com seu olho ruim, um oriental vestido com um avental imundo tirava a sujeira da ferida com uma mangueira de limpar cadáver usada em necrotério. Quando terminou o olho esquerdo de Sardinha tinha virado um buraco negro. O oriental colocou algo dentro daquela fossa. Nesse instante Sardinha sentiu uma dor tão forte que quase o levou a loucura. Quando a tortura terminou sua vista do lado esquerdo tinha retornado. - Mas como? - Uma prótese cibernética substituía o olho perdido. Sua visão retornou melhor do que antes.

- Desculpe. - Disse o cirurgião. - Acho que deveria ter administrado mais sedativo. Não era para você ter acordado tão cedo.

Aos poucos Sardinha foi recuperando os movimentos. A primeira coisa que conseguiu erguer foi o braço direito. Seu braço, porém, não era mais o mesmo. Não era mais aquele braço fino que era praticamente pele e osso. Estava torneado, com músculos que ele nunca havia tido antes na vida.

- O que você fez comigo?

Com o espanto Sardinha junta todas as suas forças e consegue se por sentado na mesa. O traficante não conseguia reconhecer seu próprio corpo. Estava malhado e saudável como nunca antes. Os danos causados a sua cabeça pelos socos do policial tinham sarado.

Ao tentar sair da mesa o Sardinha quase cai no chão, estava ainda um pouco fraco e cambaleante. Teve que se apoiar em uma bancada para não se estatelar todo. Queria sair dali, voltar para sua casa. Que mesmo sendo uma merda era algo que ele conhecia.

O cirurgião pegou Sardinha pelo braço e o sentou no canto da sala, no chão. Não havia lugar para muito cuidado ali. - Quem é você?!

A porta da sala de cirurgia abre e uma figura exótica entra. Sardinha vira sua atenção para lá e toma um susto ao ver aquele rosto que lhe era conhecido. Era o gringo que havia lhe vendido aquelas armas exóticas e potentes. O homem usava roupas muito coloridas, era muito magro e tinha cabelos compridos e ruivos. A primeira vista Sardinha achava que ele era uma grande bichona, mas a medida que foi conhecendo aquele homem ele aprendeu a respeitá-lo e até mesmo a temê-lo. Por mais ridícula que alguém pareça, não dá para achar graça dessa pessoa depois de vê-la estraçalhar o braço de um homem só com um aperto de mão. Só de vê-lo se aproximar Sardinha já sentia um aperto no peito.

- Quero que você faça uma coisa por mim.

**Parte 5 - Problemão**

Carlos Saldanha estava sentado em um sofá azul claro em uma dimensão sem chão. O ambiente a sua volta era de um tom azul mais escuro e era povoado por várias fórmulas e teoremas matemáticos que pairavam no ar. Ao seu lado no sofá estava seu tutor, que ouvia em primeira mão o relato de sua aventura naquele mundo primitivo. Os dois não estavam conversando fisicamente. Cada um deles estava dormindo em lugares distintos. O tutor em seu apartamento na Academia Multiverso e Carlos no quarto de hotel que havia alugado na **Terra ****12.****567**. Aquela conversa se desenrolava em uma dimensão não física. Os dois projetaram suas consciências e agora estão trocando uma ideia no plano astral. Um lugar onde tempo e espaço não fazem a menor diferença.

- O que esta me dizendo, **Apolo**? Você interferiu na vida dos nativos?! - Como estava tendo uma conversa privada com alguém que sabia tudo sobre ele Carlos não precisava usar seu nome fantasia. Seu tutor conversava com ele usando o seu nome real.

- Você devia ter visto, o homem estava desarmado e não mostrava resistência. Mesmo assim o agressor continuou. Foi revoltante!

- Apolo, a Terra 12.567 é um lugar bem selvagem. Se você não consegue aguentar encarar certos tipos de injustiça seria melhor você ter escolhido outra terra para estudar.

- Mas, mestre **Thurin**, de nada adiantaria para minha evolução pessoal estudar um mundo desenvolvido. - O tutor de Apolo, mestre Thurin, aparentava ter trinta e poucos anos, mas assim como Apolo era muito mais antigo do que seu rosto e corpo sugeriam. Sua pele era morena clara, seus cabelos cacheados e cheios. Sua roupa seria considerada cafona para os nossos padrões. Muito coloridas, ele parecia estar fantasiado para o carnaval ou para uma festa de cosplayers.

- Se lembre o que eu disse: qualquer mudança pode causar resultados catastróficos.

Apolo pensou um pouco no assunto e discordou do seu mestre. - Duvido muito. O sujeito que salvei não era nada influente, sem falar que estava muito fraco. Talvez até nem tenha resistido.

Carlos desperta, sua consciência volta ao seu corpo um pouco antes dele abrir seus olhos. Estava de volta ao quarto de hotel. O estudante toma um banho rápido e troca de roupa. Usava uma camiseta, regata branca e um short de praia preto. Não tinha dinheiro nem documento, pois sua carteira foi levada. Mas isso não o impediria de continuar com sua análise. Ele sai do hotel e começa a dar um outro passeio sem destino certo. Após um tempo, ao se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção nele, Carlos sobe as alturas. No céu, sobrevoando a cidade a uma distância segura para não ser percebido, ele usa sua visão e audição para ter noção do que acontecia lá em baixo. Carlos captava quase tudo. Poucos fatos que ocorriam na cidade passavam despercebidos. Decidido a seguir a risca o conselho do seu mestre Carlos ignorou os vários casos de violência. Ainda era cedo, mesmo assim haviam batidas de carro, brigas, trocas de insultos...

Carlos permaneceu em sua vigília como um guardião silencioso por horas. O sol já estava se escondendo e ele continuava a analisar a cidade a distância. Continuaria ali por mais algumas horas até que uma coisa chama sua atenção. Ele havia assegurado a seu tutor que não mais iria interferir na vida dos nativos, mas aquilo era algo que fugia do comum. O homem virou o carro com apenas suas mãos nuas. Não era possível. Ele não podia ser dali. Mais rápido do que uma bala Carlos foi até aquele estrangeiro tirar satisfação. Não podia deixar que um indivíduo de um mundo mais avançado tiranizasse o povo dali. Se Carlos era proibido de interferir na vida dos nativos os outros estrangeiros também seriam, certo?

Jaquisom Brito estava sentado no sofá, assistindo tevê e literalmente coçando o saco. Sua esposa, grávida, estava incomodada com um barulho que vinha da rua e tentava ver o que acontecia pela janela da sala. Seu marido nem se abalou, continuou com sua atividade. Só quando ela deu um berro estridente é que Jaquisom compreendeu que algo de sério estava acontecendo. O policial pegou seu revolver e foi direto para a porta da rua. A cena que viu era tão surreal que ele demorou alguns segundos para se convencer de que não estava delirando.

Um homem gigante de musculoso, o mais forte que Jaquisom já tinha visto na vida, estava andando pela rua quebrando tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Seus braços eram grossos e desproporcionais. Aquilo era mais um monstro do que um ser humano e o que era pior. Ele gritava pelo nome de Jaquisom.

Sem pensar duas vezes, assim que a criatura se aproximou demais de sua casa, Jaquisom disparou dois tiros. Acertou no peito e na testa, mas foi o mesmo que nada. - Amor, corre para os fundos! Já! - A esposa obedeceu imediatamente, deixando seu marido para desafiar sozinho o vilão.

Jaquisom descarrega toda a munição de sua arma. As balas batiam na pele dura do monstro e simplesmente recocheteavam. Uma dessas balas que quicaram quase acertam o próprio policial. O brutamontes estava agora a apenas poucos passos de distância. De perto, já que pôde ver melhor seu rosto, Jaquisom conseguiu identificar alguns traços faciais. - Sardinha?

O gigante começou a correr, na mesma medida o coração de Jaquisom acelerou. Sardinha estava a menos de um metro de distância, Jaquisom já estava se conformando com perder a vida. Quando o inesperado surgiu. O policial sente uma lufada de vento forte, tão forte que ele foi arremessado para trás.

Sardinha foi levado para longe, estava sendo carregado por um novo oponente. Um que era a altura. Carlos carregava o monstro enquanto voava em uma velocidade incrível. - De onde você veio?! - O monstro não respondeu a pergunta de Carlos. Ele chegou até a imaginar que a capacidade intelectual do Sardinha era reduzida.

Por não saber que ali continha grande quantidade de material inflamável Carlos voa por dentro de um posto de gasolina. Quando se dá conta que fez uma merda já era tarde demais. A onda de choque provocada por seu voo atinge um dos tanques de gasolina. Resultado: uma grande explosão. Carlos acaba soltando Sardinha e cai se arrastando no chão por alguns metros. Suas roupas locais ficaram chamuscadas. - Deus! Tomara que ninguém tenha se ferido. - Carlos apesar de desejar aquilo já sabia que era impossível.

Emergindo das chamas o monstro sai à tona. Ao contrário de Carlos, o Sardinha não se feriu em nada. Só ficou ainda mais irritado do que já estava. O monstro dá um rosnado animalesco, deixando claro que tinha perdido o pouco de razão que ainda tinha. O gigante se joga na direção do oponente e começa a desferir vários socos. Carlos era resistente, mas diante da força do monstro até mesmo ele se feria. Depois do quinto golpe ele desmaia.

Apesar do monstro ter desaparecido de sua frente Jaquisom sabia no seu amago que ele voltaria. Por isso se preparou. Primeiramente pegou todas as armas e munições de sua casa. Dois revolveres e uma escopeta. Jaquisom podia fugir, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria. Ele esperou pelo monstro até que dez minutos depois ele apareceu.

O monstro começou a correr quando viu o policial. Este, por sua vez, começou a dar tiros de escopeta. Ele não errava um disparo, mas isso não fazia diferença. Quando chegou perto do seu inimigo Sardinha arrancou a arma de sua mão e a jogou longe. Ele podia resolver a luta com um simples soco, mas queria se divertir primeiro. Com um tapa o policial é arremessado longe até acertar uma parede.

Ainda no chão Jaquisom pegou seus revolveres e os descarregou na cara do Sardinha. Um dos projéteis atingiu o olho esquerdo do monstro. Só por causa disso Jaquisom ganha mais tempo. A dor não era muito incomoda. Sardinha sentia o equivalente ao que um humano normal sente quando entra um cisco em seu olho.

Jaquisom se levanta e sai correndo até a saída dos fundos, por onde sua mulher momentos antes tinha escapado. Sardinha era muito grande para entrar na casa, mas isso não o deteve. Arrebentando vários móveis o monstro caçou seu alvo.

Sardinha estava na frente do seu inimigo. Agora estava decidido a acabar com aquilo. O monstro ergueu o braço para puxar impulso e dar um grande soco. Jaquisom fecha os olhos se preparando para seu fim. A sorte, porém, sorri para ele novamente. Carlos aparece uma segunda vez e agarra o monstro por trás. - Porta! - Ele grita. Jaquisom e Sardinha não entendem nada. Até que se materializa no ar um retângulo luminoso dourado. Um portal. Carlos se joga na porta mágica com o monstro em seus braços e sem querer acaba empurrando o policial e o levando junto também.

A Terra 12.567 é deixada para trás, o trio vai parar no final dos tempos, onde todos os milhares de universos paralelos convergiam para um único ponto. A visão daquele paraíso para mentes simplórias era de se perder o fôlego. Jaquisom esqueceu o medo e a aflição. Esqueceu até do monstro que deveria temer. Ficou apenas admirando aquele pedaço de visão celestial. Boquiaberto, embasbacado. Sardinha não estava em uma situação muito diferente. Estava tão maravilhado que se esqueceu da disputa e de seu desejo de vingança. Ele relaxa seu corpo e seu músculos começam a minguar. Ele deixa a fisionomia de monstro para trás e volta a ter um aspecto humano. Um aspecto de humano malhado, mas ainda assim humano. Aproveitando que seu oponente baixou a guarda Carlos começa a dar tantos socos quando podia. Seu desejo era transformar o rosto do Sardinha em uma massa de sangue e inchaço, exatamente como estava quando foi resgatado. Porém Carlos se controla e se contenta em apenas botar seu adversário para dormir.

- Estou morto? - Perguntou Jaquisom. - Aqui é o Céu?

- Não. - Responde Carlos de forma seca. - Se você estivesse morto não iria conseguir fazer essa pergunta. Você esta no final dos tempos, na terra dos Ômegas.

- Ômegas?!

**Parte 6 – Conclusão de Tese.**

Thurin e seu aluno, Apolo, caminhavam por um largo corredor enquanto conversavam. A semana dos dois havia sido cheia. Como já se não bastasse ter que examinar um mundo antiquado Apolo acabou se envolvendo em brigas. Uma delas rendeu uma forte dor de cabeça que durou quase dois dias inteiros.

- Não entendo como aquele nativo conseguiu aquele tipo de aprimoramento corporal. Como ele teve acesso a tecnologia ômega? - Perguntou Apolo.

- Nem todos os ômegas são tão responsáveis como nós. Alguns deles passam suas longas vidas querendo ver o circo pegar fogo.

- O que é um circo?

- Deixa pra lá.

A dupla caminhou até uma construção pequena, com o formato de arco. No seu interior viram uma espécie de laboratório onde um humano era reescrito. Sardinha estava deitado novamente em cima de uma mesa fria. Dessa vez, porém, estavam removendo suas novas habilidades. Quando terminarem ele iria retornar a ser um homo sapiens comum e iria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu na última semana. Ele estava desacordado. Passando por procedimentos mais rigorosos, o traficante não iria sentir um por cento da dor que sentiu na operação que o transformou em meta-humano.

- E o outro? - Perguntou Apolo. - E o policial?

- Nós iriamos reescrever sua memória, mas o humano nos convenceu do contrário.

- Como assim?!

- É bom ter um agente nativo trabalhando do nosso lado de vez em quando. Qualquer atividade suspeita naquela Terra e teremos quem nos avise.

- Interessante. Mas o que ele pediu em troca de seus serviços?

- Nada demais. Apenas as armas ômegas que sua unidade apreendeu.

- É seguro deixar seres tão selvagens em posse de armamento tão avançado?!

- Desencana! Se bobear ele nem sabe como usar o arsenal.

Enquanto isso na Terra 12.567, uma figura sinistra corre pelos prédios da casa de maneira furtiva. Estava vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, sem nenhuma parte de sua pele amostra. Se fosse visto de dia seu visual seria galhofa, mas a noite, na má iluminação, seu traje ficava bem sinistro. A cidade tinha seu primeiro vigilante. Um homem que não ligava para lei. Um homem que sem distinção levou vários criminosos ao pronto socorro ou a vala. Desde o maior dos traficantes até o simples batedor de cadeira. Mesmo muitas vezes causando mais mal do que bem essa figura misteriosa passou a ser admirada por muitos. Ganhando inclusive um apelido. Ele era o **Corujão**.


End file.
